Song of the God
by RK the Hidden
Summary: He briefly wondered if he could summon his fire now may a battle arise, though if the god was singing, it wasn't likely that it would come after him very soon, being occupied with something else. With that thought in mind, he decided to listen once more to the god's song. JL61 aka The Monsters. Drakan/Ardrick


Well, this was inconvenient.

Drakan growled as he was forced to land on some sort of deserted island in the middle of a sea, disturbed by a large storm raging above it. Normally, Drakan would care less if he traversed through bad weathers, but the air currents of the storm were too strong to fly through. Even if the dragon did manage not to get shot down by lightening, he would be absolutely blown away to some far away lands if he continued to fly towards the storm.

For now, the crimson dragon was grounded onto this piece of rock of an island.

...Well, Drakan supposed it wasn't at all too bad. Though he was heading back to his kingdom, he was in no hurry to do so. And, though small, dense trees grew on this island, providing cover from the rain. Yet, now that Drakan thought about it, the storm did not seem to rage as violently on this island as it did outside- the wind was not at all deafening, and the heavy pouring of the rain turned into a light drizzle once he set foot onto the island.

Weird. Perhaps the eye of the storm was upon this chunk of rock. He wondered why.

Then, his ears heard something, and twitched, confused. "?" It said, and asked Drakan to listen as well.

_"...Fuit quondam in mundo in quo lux et tenebrae vagari;  
Ab inferno ad caelum desursum et terram!"_

Immediately, Drakan knew that there was a presence of a god on the island; though Drakan may not have understood a single word of what he had heard, he had lived long enough to know that what had been sung was in the language of the Gods.

He crouched low, then. A god was not what Drakan wanted to deal with now; not while he was in the rain, soaked wet, and cold. He briefly wondered if he could summon his fire now may a battle arise, though if the god was singing, it wasn't likely that it would come after him very soon, being occupied with something else. With that thought in mind, Drakan decided to listen once more to the god's song.

_"Ubi sol non est posita, sed surgere luna;  
Ubi dracones volantes facere, quo fabulas mentior!"_

...Huh.

Drakan supposed he learnt two things about this god; The first being that it was probably a goddess- the voice sounded too feminine to be male, that was for certain. And second... Drakan supposed that the voice sounded... nice. It sounded so sweet and beautiful, and just when he thought that only sirens were capable of sounding so... seductive...

A movement then caught his attention, and his keen eyes traced it, scanning the thick trees from where he had noticed the movement from. It was hard to see in dim light, but the crimson dragon's eyes soon traced out the outline of a pillar among the trees, and his ears confirmed that the sound he heard was coming from the pillar. Drakan squinted when he realized a small figure sat upon the pillar, seemingly singing to itself. The god- goddess... had flowing blond hair, and a pair of sapphire eyes that seemed to glow in dim light. A faint golden hue surrounded the figure, and the dragon faintly saw the royal colors of a rather familiar robe-

Oh.

_Oh._

No. Freaking. Way.

The dragon felt his jaw drop as he realized what he saw.

Sitting on top of the pillar itself, was none other than the God of Thunder himself, Ardrick.

_Singing._

* * *

The next time Drakan fought with the Thunder God, the dragon intentionally made several not-so-subtle-hints about what he had witnessed on the island that day.

"So, what about that song about the _dracones_ and the _fabulas_, Ardrick? I never did get to hear the rest of the song before you left."

For a moment, the crimson dragon felt the sparks of electricity coming from the Thunder flatter slightly, yet it flared brightly again just as quickly.

"I haven't the damnest clue what you're talking about, dragon."

Drakan laughed as he leap over the ball of energy sent towards him, causing it to hurl and collide against the ground. "What's that, God of Thunder? Embarrassed? Don't be- I won' laugh, probably; there was no need to hide yourself in that storm, God of Thunder."

"Shut up!" The God shrieked, and with a flink of his hands, sent a spiral of electricity towards the dragon. Drakan deflected the bolt of energy easily enough, his battle-worn scales protecting him from the God's rage. With a grin, the dragon sudden pounced forward, knowing the God would be unable to recover from his previous attack quick enough to avoid of counter his maneuver, and tackled the God onto the ground. Just as swiftly, he dug his claws and rooted them deep into the earth, his palm against Ardrick's throat as the God's back hit the ground.

"Guh," Ardrick said, and brought a gloved hand onto the one restraining him, squeezing tightly. Yet, despite his current condition, Ardrick was not as helpless as he seemed; already, the crimsome dragon felt a charge of electricity coming off from the God of Thunder, and knew that Ardrian could let out high voltages of electricity at a moment's notice. And with Drakan at such a close distance... worst case scenario, the dragon would be burnt to a crisp.

"You know, I quite like this feeling," Drakan began, red eyes staring into the God's blue ones. "Having you _beneath_ me, like this, knowing that it's so easy to accidentally squeeze a little tighter, right here..." He brought his fingers together, clasping against the God's neck, and immediately felt a strong surge of electricity shocking him, as a warning... He laughed a little, before bringing his forehead against Ardrick's and spoke softly to him.

"-Yet, we wouldn't want to put this voice to waste, would we?"

Drakan watched as the God's eyes twitched slightly, before his tilted his head so he was speaking directly into the God's ears.

"You don't sound half-bad, Ardrick, God of Thunder, despite what others may think- Perhaps, sometimes, you could sing for me, too?"

Ardrick didn't answer, and for a second, the dragon thought that the God was about to indulge in a further state of denial. Yet, Ardrick suddenly let go of Drakan's hand, and set it besides him, letting the back of his head hit the earth casually, before looking away from the dragon, letting out a half-amused laugh.

"Sure... Whatever you say, you crazy stalker."

Well.

A promise was a promise, then.


End file.
